Héroe Oscuro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Uno nunca nace para ser aquel Héroe Oscuro que tiene que mostrarse fuerte y orgulloso de las buenas o malas decisiones que tomaba. El destino era cruel e injusto cuando te mostraba aquel camino que no querías seguir. Esconder sus emociones siendo Revolver, no dejar que aquello te afecte siendo Ryoken. Era lo que lastimaba más a su frágil corazón.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Si preguntan, aún sigo llorando por la derrota de mi niño Revolver, de mi Ryoken. Es algo que no me lo esperaba, yo apostaba por la victoria de nuestro protagonista y amigo-villano de la historia pero ver como Lightning hizo aquellas cosas para terminar en un empate, realmente fue doloroso ver como mi niño perdía y se despedía de esa manera. Este fic esta creado a partir de las palabras que aquellos periodistas metiches mencionaron, espero que les guste porque yo estuve llorando mientras las escribía.**

**It's time to read!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

_"Revolver es nuestro Héroe Oscuro..."_

_"Héroe Oscuro..."_

_"Héroe..."_

_"Oscuro..."_

Al escuchar esas simples palabras, le causo un poco de gracia que no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia, sentirse orgullo de ser reconocido de esa manera, era algo gratificante. No era la primera vez que Revolver escuchaba aquellas palabras que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar como es que había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida.

Para Kogami Ryoken. Era lo que significaba el nombre "Revolver" era lo que representaba para su alma, para su ser. Ser aquel héroe que no estaría en ninguno de los dos bandos pero que sin duda, no era alguien malo, si no; alguien que era comprensivo cuando le explicaban adecuadamente el porque de las cosas, cuando encontraba la verdad o la mentira del corazón de todo ser que vivía en el mundo. Ser ese héroe que siempre tomaría aquellas acciones buenas y malas, quien se llevaba la peor parte del escenario que se llamaba vida. Pero que a pesar de todo, aquellas acciones siempre serían para un bien común. Para un bien personal, para un bien con su familia, para sus pocos amigos, compañeros de trabajo o para un bien a la humanidad.

Ser ese héroe oscuro que siempre estaría protegiendo a las personas desde la oscuridad, quien velaria por el desarrollo de la misma y quien, cuando vea que personas inocentes están entre las garras de la injusticia, el siempre iba aparecer para mostrar y pelear por esa verdad, por esa justicia que solo muy pocos tienen ese privilegio. Ese era el destino de aquellos héroes que nunca eran reconocidos por el mundo, la historia de aquellos héroes oscuros que nadie era capaz de reconocer. Y ese era el destino que desde un principio, ya había sido designado para él.

Kogami Ryoken le importaba poco ser reconocido o recordado, al final en cuenta, era una persona más que vivía en el mundo, que ocupaba un lugar en el mismo y que siempre era ignorado por los demás. Los pecados con los que cargaba, los sueños rotos como las decepciones, había aprendido a cargar con ellos, tuvo que tomarlos y crecer con ellos aunque siempre se cansaba de lo mismo. Había aprendido a quitar todo ese dolor que lastimaba a las personas que más le importaba, había aprendido a usar ese mismo dolor como algo personal y como una arma de doble filo que utilizaría para hacer el bien. Había aprendido a ser ese héroe oscuro que todos odiaban pero que para muchos, era admirable. Quien navegaba en la red y con sus propias manos, hacia justicia divina, quien salía a las calles para hacer tratos y desenmascarar a esos que solo provocaban daños. Hacia que cayeran aquellas personas que se aprovechaban de otras, hacia que las personas malas fueran las que se entregarán cuando eran amenazados de que algo malo les iba a pasar. Tal vez, sus métodos de justicia, no eran los más apropiados pero a la vista de él, cualquier método era justo con la cruel realidad que vivían.

Revolver nació para ser aquel que se encarga de la maldad desde las sombras, aquel ser invisible el cual nunca le dan las gracias por las acciones que tomaba. Ese era el significado del nombre que tomó. Revolver era esa arma de doble filo que serviría para ayudar a las personas, a lastimar o herir a los malos a llevar la justicia a los inocentes, a mancharse las manos y a sacrificarse cuando era necesario. Eso fue lo que Ryoken aprendió con los años de observación, con aquellos años de vivir en las sombras donde el cuerpo inmóvil de su padre, era su única compañía en aquellos días donde sólo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y empezaba a maldecir por todo lo que le pasaba en la vida.

Un héroe oscuro, nunca mostraria sus sentimientos al mundo. Un héroe oscuro, nunca iba a caer de rodillas aún cuando sienta que nunca iba a ganar. Un héroe oscuro nunca demostraría debilidad ante nadie. El orgullo con el que ocultaba sus emociones y sentimientos, tenía que estar oculto en lo más profundo de su ser, en aquel caparazón que tiene como misión, proteger su frágil corazón. Sabía, que al ser un héroe oscuro, siempre tendría que levantarse para hacer pagar aquellos males, un héroe oscuro siempre era capaz de hacer las cosas inimaginables. Un héroe oscuro era el que nunca se podía llevar el crédito cuando existía aquel héroe de luz que todos admiraban. Que incluso el admiraba desde hace tiempo.

**¿Porqué el destino había elegido ese camino para él?**

**¿Acaso no podia escoger cuál camino quería seguir?**

**¿Siempre tendría que comerse sus propios sentimientos?**

El destino nunca le preguntaría a las personas, que querían ser. Buenas o malas, correcto o incorrecto. Oscuridad o luz. Sólo te escogía al azar y aunque no te gustaba lo que te tocó ser en la vida, la unica escapatoria que tenía, era la muerte misma. Y hasta esas alturas, pensó que estaría mejor muerto que vivo. Había veces que no podía comprender el porque había decidido tomar ese papel y no otro. Habia veces en las que solo miraba a lo lejos con la mirada perdida y las emociones atoradas en su garganta, trataba de encontrar una respuesta a todas esas preguntas que siempre rondaban en su cabeza. Trataba de encontrar ayuda, no podia ser alguien rudo y fuerte siempre. Su corazón era demasiado débil, no podia ser como todos aquellos héroes que nunca lloraban y mostraban una gran sonrisa en su rostro como muestra de grandeza.

El era débil, ser aquel héroe oscuro, no ayudaba en nada.

Aprendió a estar sólo en la vida, a caminar en la oscuridad porque hasta esas alturas, ya le tenía miedo a la luz. Aprendió que nadie iba a ser capaz de sacrificarse por él, que nadie le daría una mano para levantarse, que nadie limpiaria sus lágrimas o le brindará ese apoyo que por tanto tiempo, había querido tener. Un héroe oscuro tenía que ser fuerte consigo mismo, tenía que ser fuerte con las personas que le rodeaban y tenía que ser fuerte para no volver a caer, no queria que todos se burlaran de él por su debilidad. No podía esconderse siempre entre su cama, abrazando su almohada, llorando como ese pequeño niño que buscaba todo menos la soledad. Que en sus momentos de furia, empezará a romper todo y sólo caer cansado con las manos ensangrentadas mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado y débil corazón.

Sentirse en la miseria misma aún cuando decían que el tenía todo a su disposición. No, no tenía nada, sólo estaba él y su máscara que oculta aquellas emociones. Desear la muerte misma, desear un camino diferente, una vida que nunca llegaría ni en este ni en otros mundos. Culparse de todo mal que ocurre, culparse de que todo lo que pasa, es el resultado de aquellas malas acciones que tomaba en sus manos, que no guiaba por ese camino oscuro. Perderse en la oscuridad misma, sin encontrar salida alguna y sólo deambular como un ser muerto que un buscaba aquellas esperanzas de vida. Cada día, caía de rodillas, cada día lloraba porque su corazón era bastante débil. Y cada día, se cubría el rostro de aquella fría máscara que le otorgaba la seguridad de que sus sentimientos y emociones, nunca lo afectarían.

Donde, un mundo ajeno al nuestro lo esperaba y podía ser como realmente había querido ser. Donde era odiado a pesar de sus buenas acciones y donde siempre protegeria aquellos de corazón débil igual que el suyo. Esos, eran los motivos y las razones por las que un héroe oscuro aún vivía en ese mundo cruel. Esas, eras las razones por las que se encontraba en aquellos momentos, luchando por personas desconocidas, luchando sin que sus hazañas fueras reconocidas. Luchando por una razón de vivir. No saber lo que le esperaría aquel duelo, tener al futuro que tomaría a partir de esos momentos y aceptar la derrota o la victoria.

Revolver, era esa imagen que siempre Ryoken quiso ser. Ryoken, era esa imagen que Revolver nunca mostraria al mundo. Ese era el significado de su nombre en aquel mundo virtual donde podía ser lo que sea, ese era el significado de aquellas palabras, el significado de Héroe Oscuro. Un camino que solo muy pocos tomaban y que él había tenido la desgracia de serlo.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Lloré! Quiero a mi niño Ryoken de vuelta, por favor. Era el mejor protagonista que hasta la fecha habíamos visto y se fue como los grandes, esperaba mi duelo Tag pero una vez más, no se pudo. Espero realmente que termine de una vez esa guerra y que mi niño regrese. Es realmente doloroso.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 20 de Abril de 2019**


End file.
